


Not the way you thought, better than you'd plan

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety, Developing Relationship, Dinner, First Time, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Avrebbero fatto sesso. Doveva essere quella l’intenzione di Yuto quando gli aveva chiesto di vedersi in casa, e si sentì un idiota per non averlo realizzato prima.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Not the way you thought, better than you'd plan

**Not the way you thought, better than you’d plan**

Hikaru era sempre stato una persona molto rilassata.

Aveva le sue fissazioni e tutto, ma non era mai stato il tipo da pensare troppo o preoccuparsi di qualcosa quando non poteva farci niente.

Quindi questa era una sensazione del tutto nuova per lui, e non gli piaceva per niente.

La settimana prima Yuto aveva accennato – piuttosto marcatamente – al fatto che gli sarebbe piaciuto vedersi in casa.

E, di per sé, era qualcosa che Hikaru poteva capire.

Ogni volta in cui erano fuori, non potevano davvero comportarsi come una coppia. Dovevano mantenere un profilo il più basso possibile, dato che il rischio di uno scandalo era troppo alto.

Si ritagliavano un poco di tempo alla fine di ogni appuntamento, per lo più baciandosi in macchina quando era al sicuro in garage. Non una soluzione ottimale, Hikaru se ne rendeva conto, perciò all’inizio aveva accettato di buon grado il suggerimento, e aveva invitato il più piccolo a cena.

Era stato mentre cucinava che era stato colpito dalla realtà della situazione.

Uscivano insieme da un po’. Avevano superato facilmente l’imbarazzo dovuto al fatto che si conoscevano da quando erano ragazzini; apparentemente, l’attrazione era forte abbastanza da far sì che non fosse un problema.

Ma comunque, non avevano fatto molto più che baciarsi.

A Hikaru andava bene, davvero; qualche volta, quando lasciava Yuto a casa, rimaneva col desiderio di qualcosa di più, ma Yuto non gli aveva mai chiesto di salire e Hikaru non aveva mai suggerito che avrebbe potuto farlo.

Quindi le cose stavano così.

I pezzi si incastrarono mentre Hikaru friggeva la tenpura, cosa che gli fece rischiare una brutta bruciatura sulla mano.

Avrebbero fatto sesso. Doveva essere quella l’intenzione di Yuto quando gli aveva chiesto di vedersi in casa, e si sentì un idiota per non averlo realizzato prima.

E anche se era completamente d’accordo – non era un robot, per amor del cielo – era comunque lievemente preoccupato.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto che fosse un po’ più naturale, un po’ meno programmato, così da non lasciargli tempo di pensare, né andare nel panico.

Continuò a pensarci per tutto il tempo che gli ci volle a preparare la cena, e ci stava ancora pensando quando sentì suonare il campanello, che lo riscosse violentemente dalle sue elucubrazioni.

Aveva appena finito di apparecchiare la tavola, e si affrettò ad aprire, ancora sentendosi nervoso.

Fece particolarmente attenzione a Yuto una volta aperto, con una strana sensazione allo stomaco.

“Ciao.” gli disse, un po’ senza fiato. “Sei bellissimo.”

Era uscito da solo. Era davvero bellissimo; Hikaru lo pensava ogni singola volta che lo guardava, ma per qualche ragione non gli andava molto di dirglielo. Non sapeva ancora a che punto fossero per complimenti e cose del genere, ma il filo dei suoi pensieri era irrimediabilmente andato lì, per cui aveva ritenuto opportuno fare un passo avanti.

Yuto, comunque, parve apprezzare.

“Ero vestito così quando siamo andati a mangiare yakiniku la settimana scorsa.” disse con un ghigno, ma lo sguardo col suo volto disse a Hikaru che era decisamente compiaciuto. 

“Beh, allora suppongo che fossi bellissimo anche allora.” scrollò le spalle, spostandosi di lato per farlo entrare.

“Tieni.” Yuto gli porse una busta mentre si toglieva la giacca e le scarpe. “Ho portato del vino.” fece una smorfia. “Ma devo ammettere che l’ho fatto solo perché ho accennato a mia madre che sarei venuto qui a cena, e lei ha detto che sarebbe stato scortese presentarsi a mani vuote.”

Hikaru rise, scuotendo la testa.

“Ti avrei lasciato entrare lo stesso.” lo rassicurò, camminando con lui verso il salotto. “Ma è comunque un tocco elegante. Sicuramente è meglio della birra che ti avrei fatto bere per cena.”

Yuto continuò a sorridere mentre guardava la tavola, fischiando.

“Bella.” commentò, passando una mano sulla tovaglia e controllando il cibo. “È stata davvero una buona idea farlo qui. Io non sarei stato capace di fare molto più che ordinare una pizza. O implorare Yamada di cucinare e poi farla passare come se l’avessi fatto io.” ghignò.

“Mi sono tenuto sul semplice.” lo rassicurò Hikaru, mentre cercava un apribottiglie. “Ho apparecchiato bene solo per una questione di apparenze, non ti preoccupare.” riuscì ad aprire la bottiglia e poi andò in cucina a recuperare un paio di bicchieri. Versò il vino per sé stesso e Yuto, e lo assaggiò. “Tua madre ti ha suggerito anche che vino portare?” lo prese in giro, con un sorrisetto.

Yuto alzò gli occhi al cielo, avvicinandosi.

“Non farti fregare dal mio aspetto innocente. Conosco i miei alcolici.” rispose, sorridendo. “Pensi che mi bacerai presto? So che non siamo esattamente abituati a poterlo fare, ma mi piacerebbe lo stesso.”

Diretto. Era una cosa che Hikaru amava.

“Con piacere.” mormorò, protendendosi in avanti per accontentarlo.

Era tutta un’altra storia rispetto alla macchina, per cui lo lasciò durare più di quanto richiedesse un bacio di saluto.

“Ciao.” mormorò Yuto una volta che il più grande si fu allontanato, il sorriso più ampio di prima.

“Ciao.” rispose Hikaru, sentendo la testa leggera, sapendo che non era colpa del mezzo sorso di vino, quanto di Yuto stesso.

Si schiarì la gola, indicando la tavola con la testa.

“Beh, il cibo è già dubbio senza che lo lasciamo raffreddare. Mangiamo.” suggerì.

Yuto ridacchiò e si sedette, guardando intento ogni mossa di Hikaru, come affascinato da questo suo lato domestico.

Si complimentò per tutta la cena, anche più di quanto meritasse, ma Hikaru non si preoccupò di contraddirlo. Non era male, tutto sommato, e comunque era troppo distratto per prestare troppa attenzione.

Era più preoccupato dalla fine della cena, e si odiava per questo.

Aveva fatto sesso. Un sacco di volte. Con persone diverse in situazioni diverse. E non gli aveva mai fatto tanto effetto come quella sera.

Doveva essere Yuto, decise. Il modo in cui lo stava guardando, il modo in cui gli parlava, completamente diverso da com’era quando uscivano. Hikaru capiva che si trattava di situazioni diverse, ma non poteva essere solo quello.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto poter essere abbastanza sfacciato da chiederglielo apertamente, ma non voleva davvero rovinare tutto.

Perciò non appena ebbero finito si prese il suo tempo per riportare i piatti in cucina, mettendo via gli avanzi e caricando la lavastoviglie. Yuto aveva insistito per aiutare nonostante le sue proteste, e la vicinanza non lo stava aiutando affatto.

Quando finì le cose da fare, rimase fermo in mezzo alla cucina, sentendosi improvvisamente a disagio.

“Abbiamo ancora un po’ di vino.” gli fece notare. “Vuoi finirlo sul divano?” chiese, un po’ rigido, ma a Yuto non parve importare.

“Mi piacerebbe.” rispose, con lo stesso sorriso tenero che aveva in viso dal momento in cui era entrato dalla porta.

Mezz’ora dopo il vino era sparito, e così anche parte del disagio di Hikaru.

Stava baciando Yuto così intensamente che non c’era davvero spazio nella sua mente per altro che non fosse il modo in cui le labbra del più piccolo si modellavano contro le sue, quanto caldo sentisse dove i loro corpi si toccavano, e quanto fossero meravigliose le mani di Yuto sulla sua schiena, mentre lo accarezzavano in modo confortevole.

Trattenne il respiro per un attimo quando Yuto si mosse in avanti – in un modo che, Hikaru ne era certo, voleva farlo passare inosservato – e gli montò a cavalcioni, e la nuova posizione dava al più grande un accesso più semplice alla sua bocca e al suo corpo.

Portò le mani tra i capelli di Yuto, tirandoli leggermente per tenerlo esattamente dov’era, e approfondì il bacio, mordicchiandogli il labbro inferiore e lasciando che la lingua incontrasse quella del più piccolo a metà strada.

E lì, Yuto _gemette_. Abbastanza rumorosamente da fare effetto a Hikaru, quasi inerme, come se non avesse potuto evitarlo.

Il più grande cercò di ignorarlo, ma poi ne arrivò un altro, e un altro, e presto Yuto si stava quasi contorcendo su di lui.

Qualche minuto dopo, comunque, il più piccolo si allontanò, scuotendo la testa e lanciandogli un’occhiata divertita.

“Dimmi, Hikka.” mormorò, la voce abbastanza malferma da far tremare Hikaru. “Quanto a voce alta devo gemere per farmi portare in camera da letto?” chiese, e il tono di voce innocente che aveva usato cozzava meravigliosamente con quanto sembrava attualmente indecente.

E Hikaru, con serie difficoltà, riuscì a mantenere la calma.

“Dovevi solo chiedere.” mormorò, poi spinse il più piccolo perché scendesse da lui, mettendosi in piedi, afferrandogli un polso e baciandolo ancora mentre avanzavano alla cieca verso la stanza da letto.

La vista di Yuto sul suo letto, qualche momento più tardi, fece seccare la bocca di Hikaru, gli fece battere il cuore a una velocità inaudita e i dubbi tornarono nella sua mente con una forza insostenibile.

Era come se non avesse esattamente realizzato quanto lo volesse fino a quel momento. Né quanto voleva renderlo il meglio possibile per il più piccolo, più di quanto avesse mai voluto impressionare chiunque altro.

Chiuse gli occhi per un istante nel tentativo di calmarsi, e quando li riaprì si sforzò di sorridere, mentre raggiungeva Yuto sul letto, si inginocchiava tra le sue gambe e si abbassava a baciarlo ancora.

Lo lasciò continuare per un po’, e allo stesso tempo la sua mente andò a quello che avrebbe dovuto fare, a come fosse meglio gestirla.

Era così concentrato che si accorse appena di Yuto che si allontanava.

“Hikka...” mormorò, gli occhi velati da qualcosa di irriconoscibile, che gli conferiva un aspetto quasi delizioso.

“Cosa? C’è qualcosa che non va?” chiese il più grande, ora quasi atterrito dal pensiero che forse non sarebbero andati fino in fondo.

Ma Yuto si limitò a svicolare da sotto di lui, spingendogli le spalle per farlo stendere e montandogli a cavalcioni dei fianchi, ribaltando le posizioni.

Hikaru ne approfittò per guardarlo meglio, mentre le mani andavano istintivamente ai suoi fianchi e sotto la maglietta, godendosi il calore della sua pelle e il modo in cui Yuto trattenne il respiro al contatto improvviso.

Quando il più piccolo cominciò a sbottonargli la camicia, comunque, Hikaru non fu certo di che espressione avesse, ma era certo che non fosse dignitosa.

Lo guardò come se fosse sotto un incantesimo, guardò quelle dita agili spostare il tessuto, la bocca avvicinarsi alla sua pelle, calda come l’inferno, mentre Yuto si muoveva più in basso di quanto Hikaru ritenesse appropriato.

Quando attaccò la cintura, il più grande sentì che doveva dire qualcosa.

“Yutti...” si mise a sedere, respirando incredibilmente veloce, portando le mani al viso del più piccolo.

Yuto, in tutta risposta, gli sorrise.

“Sta’ giù.” gli chiese, la voce roca. “Sdraiati, chiudi gli occhi e lasciamelo fare, Hikka. Per favore.”

La preghiera nel suo tono, la pura _voglia_ , alla fine convinsero Hikaru, che fece come richiesto.

Gli ci volle tutto il proprio controllo per tenere gli occhi chiusi e concentrarsi solo sulla sensazione delle mani di Yuto che lo liberavano dei vestiti rimanenti, fermandosi per qualche istante – Hikaru ne era certo – a guardarlo.

Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi in imbarazzo, ma non gli riuscì. Tutto ciò che voleva era sentire Yuto fare ciò che i suoi gesti stavano promettendo, voleva sentire _lui_ ; e, alla fine, non dovette attendere molto.

La lingua di Yuto contro il suo sesso era senza dubbio la cosa migliore che avesse mai sperimentato in vita propria. Gemette, incapace di trattenersi, e poté quasi sentire il più piccolo sorridergli contro la pelle.

Quando lo prese tra le labbra, non riuscì più a tenere gli occhi chiusi. Si tirò su per guardarlo, e se ne pentì immediatamente; era incredibilmente difficile non venire sono alla vista delle labbra di Yuto tese intorno a lui, a quanto sembrasse desideroso e impegnato, prendendolo tanto quanto poteva, sempre un po’ di più a ogni movimento della testa, come se...

E lì ebbe un’epifania.

“L’hai fatto prima d’ora.” disse, incapace di trattenersi, la voce segnata dall’eccitazione e una nota d’incredulità.

Yuto aggrottò le sopracciglia e si tirò su, facendo gemere Hikaru.

“Mi dispiace.” si scusò automaticamente. “Cos’hai detto?” chiese, volendosi sincerare di aver sentito bene.

Hikaru arrossì violentemente.

“L’hai fatto prima d’ora.” ripeté, meno sicuro adesso. “Questo. Voglio dire...” scrollò le spalle, lasciando che il più piccolo comprendesse da solo.

Si aspettava che Yuto si arrabbiasse, ma l’altro invece ridacchiò.

“Hikka!” esclamò, scuotendo la testa. “Ho ventiquattro anni, sarebbe triste se non l’avessi mai fatto prima.” disse, con un sorrisetto.

Hikaru cercò di riprendere il controllo – almeno lo stretto necessario per chiarire il fraintendimento.

“Lo so. Non volevo implicare che...” prese un respiro profondo, cercando di guardarlo dritto negli occhi. “Con un uomo, volevo dire. Non pensavo che l’avessi fatto prima con un uomo.” spiegò, scrollando di nuovo le spalle, incredibilmente a disagio.

Ora Yuto sembrava perlopiù confuso.

Incrociò le gambe e si sporse verso Hikaru, guardandolo intensamente.

“Mi dispiace, quand’è che ho lasciato intendere che mi piacciano le donne, Hikka?” chiese, e ora che lo stava dicendo, Hikaru realizzò quanto suonasse ridicolo.

“Beh, non hai nemmeno lasciato intendere che ti piacessero gli uomini. Non è che abbia mai parlato di queste cose con noi.” si lamentò, cercando di giustificare l’errore di giudizio.

Yuto alzò gli occhi al cielo e si avvicinò ancora di più. Tornò a cavalcioni delle gambe del più grande, avvolgendogli le braccia al collo e dandogli un bacio sulla punta del naso.

“Sono con te adesso, dovrebbe essere sufficiente a far capire che mi piacciano gli uomini, Hikaru.” gli fece notare. “Inoltre, non sono come voi che andate sempre in giro a vantarvi di dove e come l’abbiate messo. Sono una persona riservata.” disse, ghignando.

Hikaru sospirò, annuendo.

“Questo lo capisco. Mi dispiace, ho dato per scontato che...” scosse la testa. “Ne avrei dovuto parlare prima, ma non volevo rovinare tutto.”

Yuto rise, baciandolo ancora.

“Ci sarebbe voluto molto di più per rovinare tutto questo, Hikaru.” mosse leggermente i fianchi, facendo trattenere il fiato al più grande. “Allora? Il fatto che abbia fatto sesso prima d’ora la rende più semplice?” chiese, portando la testa sotto il collo di Hikaru, cominciando a lasciare una scia di baci.

“Sì.” rispose il più grande, e poi facendo una smorfia. “E no.” ammise. “Suppongo che mi faccia sentire molto meno nervoso sapere che non… beh...”

“Che non attenterai al mio onore?” lo prese in giro Yuto. “Troppo tardi, Yaotome.”

Hikaru lo spinse lievemente, ma poi si assicurò di riportarlo vicino a sé.

“Ma suppongo che allo stesso tempo sarebbe stato bello. Sai... essere il primo.” sospirò, esasperato. “In questo momento, vorrei solo che non fossi stato così riservato con noi. Sarebbe stato bello sapere in cosa mi stavo impelagando.”

Il più piccolo scosse la testa, incredulo, spingendogli le spalle per farlo stendere di nuovo, poi si protese verso di lui, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

“Onestamente, Hikka, non c’era molto di cui parlare. Qualcosa di occasionale e cose del genere. E una brevissima storia con Masaki, quando stavamo girando insieme.”

Hikaru fece una smorfia e strinse le mani sulle cosce del più piccolo.

“Intendi Suda Masaki?” chiese, e la sua voce mostrava esattamente cosa pensasse di detta storia.

Yuto ridacchiò, annuendo.

“Lui.” confermò. “Ma, Hikka, non importa. Nessuna delle persone con cui sono stato importa. Soprattutto non adesso che...” si fermò, e fu il suo turno di sentirsi a disagio.

Il che, in effetti, aiutò la sicurezza di Hikaru.

“Vieni qui.” mormorò, avvolgendogli le braccia intorno e muovendosi finché Yuto non ebbe la schiena contro il materasso e Hikaru non fu sopra di lui. “Hai ragione. Nient’altro è importante.” lo rassicurò, e poi ritenne che avessero già parlato troppo, e procedette a togliere i vestiti al più piccolo il più velocemente possibile.

Si prese il suo tempo a torturare ogni centimetro della sua pelle con la bocca, lasciando qualche segno qua e là, mentre le proteste di Yuto finivano tutte in gemiti.

“Hikaru!” lo chiamò quando ne ebbe avuto abbastanza. “Penso che mi piacessi di più quando pensavi che fossi vergine. Smettila di provocare e fai qualcosa di concreto!” si lamentò, mettendosi a sedere e scoccandogli un’occhiataccia.

Hikaru ridacchiò, avvicinandosi a baciarlo, con più tenerezza di quella utilizzata finora.

“Volevo solo prendermi un po’ di tempo per apprezzare tutto questo.” si giustificò, indicando il corpo del più piccolo.

Yuto fece una smorfia, spingendo via il più grande.

“Conosco un paio di modi in cui puoi _davvero_ apprezzarlo.” ironizzò, poi si guardò intorno. “Dove tieni tutto?” chiese.

Hikaru fece un sorriso malizioso, indicando il comodino con un cenno del capo.

Yuto si mosse alla velocità della luce, aprendo il cassetto e frugando per qualche secondo, prima di pescare fuori il lubrificante e lanciarlo a Hikaru. Poi tornò a stendersi sul materasso, aprendo le gambe abbastanza da non lasciare dubbi su cosa volesse.

Hikaru ghignò, scuotendo la testa.

“Vergine un corno.” si lamentò. “Avrei dovuto lasciarti continuare un po’, prima di fare supposizioni. Non avrei più avuto alcun dubbio.”

Yuto ridacchiò, portando le gambe dietro le cosce del più grande per tirarlo più vicino.

“Parla di meno, Hikka.” lo invitò, e poi tenne gli occhi fissi su di lui mentre apriva il flacone e si ricopriva accuratamente le dita, portando la mano là dove Yuto l’aveva voluta tutto questo tempo.

Il primo dito dentro di lui non incontrò troppa resistenza, ma era già sufficiente a far gemere Yuto a voce alta, chiudendo gli occhi e gettando indietro la testa, mentre Hikaru si protendeva in avanti per mordergli il collo, trovando la distesa della sua pelle troppo invitante per resistere.

Mosse in cerchio il dito dentro di lui finché non fu in grado di farlo senza difficoltà; poi forzò dentro il secondo, baciando la smorfia di dolore sul viso del più piccolo.

Si prese tutto il tempo necessario per prepararlo, ma il modo in cui Yuto lo incitava lo fecero finire con tre dita dentro di lui prima di quanto non avrebbe voluto.

“Credo che così vada bene, Hikka.” gli disse il più piccolo dopo un po’, la voce spezzata e che esprimeva tutta la sua frustrazione.

Yaotome esitò per un momento, continuando a muovere le dita per qualche altro secondo, dopodiché ritenne che non gli avrebbe fatto male e le sfilò.

Yuto fece una smorfia, tirandoselo ancora più vicino con le gambe, trattenendo il fiato quando sentì l’erezione del più grande contro la propria apertura.

“Vuoi...” Hikaru prese un respiro profondo, cercando di calmarsi. “Vuoi che usi...”

“Beh.” lo interruppe il più piccolo, senza lasciarlo finire. “A quanto sembra so dove sei stato meglio di quanto tu lo sappia di me. Quindi se non è un problema per te, io posso vivere anche senza.” gli disse, pratico. “Inoltre.” aggiunse, in tono più basso. “Non credo di potercela fare ad aspettare ancora.”

Hikaru sorrise, compiaciuto, e annuì. Poi, non volendolo provocare ancora – non importava quanto sarebbe stato divertente – cominciò a spingersi dentro di lui.

Doveva andare lentamente. Per non fare male a Yuto ma – principalmente – per la propria sanità mentale.

Non lo faceva da un po’, sicuramente non con questo livello di coinvolgimento, quindi quando sentì Yuto intorno a sé pensò che non sarebbe durato più di un minuto.

Respirò a fondo, concentrandosi sullo sguardo del più piccolo, accarezzandolo e baciandolo per distrarre entrambi.

Una volta completamente dentro, comunque, si sentì assolutamente in paradiso.

“È così bello.” mormorò, roco, guardando Yuto negli occhi. “Dio, è meraviglioso.” aggiunse, mordendogli le labbra, come cercando di sfogare tutto quello che sentiva in quel momento.

Yuto riuscì a sorridergli, poi gli allacciò le gambe intorno ai fianchi, sentendolo arrivare ancora più in fondo.

“Sarebbe ancora meglio se ti muovessi.” gli fece notare, e ancora una volta Hikaru non si tirò indietro.

Una volta certo di potercela fare senza rendersi ridicolo cominciò a spingersi in quel calore così stretto, aprendolo lentamente, costruendo un ritmo più incalzante man mano che andava avanti, lasciandosi guidare dalle espressioni di Yuto.

E gli piacque particolarmente la faccia che fece e il gemito che l’accompagnò quando Hikaru spinse un po’ più in fondo, angolando i fianchi e finalmente trovando quel punto che stava cercando.

“Cazzo.” gemette Yuto. “Continua a muoverti, Hikaru. Continua fottutamente a muoverti.”

Il più grande ghignò e colpì di nuovo quello stesso punto.

“Mi piace la tua proprietà di linguaggio.” lo prese in giro, senza smettere di muoversi.

“Posso fare di meglio. Ma in questo momento mi serve che tu...” venne interrotto da un’altra spinta, e imprecò. “Sono vicino, Hikka. Mi dispiace.” gemette allora, facendo come per portare una mano al proprio sesso.

Hikaru la spinse via, avvolgendo le dita intorno all’erezione del più piccolo e cercando di mantenere l’equilibrio mentre continuava a muoversi dentro di lui.

“Anch’io.” lo rassicurò. Lo toccò velocemente, senza alcuna finezza; l’unica cosa che gli importava in quel momento era portarlo all’orgasmo e poi fare lo stesso.

Poco più di un minuto dopo, Yuto venne; Hikaru tenne gli occhi fissi su di lui, sul modo in cui inarcava la schiena e gettava indietro la testa, mordendosi le labbra e gemendo così _meravigliosamente_.

La vista e l’aumento di pressione erano destinati a portarlo oltre il limite; fece come per tirarsi fuori, ma le gambe di Yuto ancora intorno alla sua schiena glielo impedirono.

“Non mi dispiace.” gli disse il più piccolo in un sussurro, ancora provato dall’orgasmo.

E fu tutto quello che Hikaru riuscì a sopportare. Spinse più duro dentro di lui, poi si immobilizzò mentre veniva, cercando di trattenere qualsiasi suono poco dignitoso, fallendo miseramente.

Perse traccia di sé stesso per un momento mentre si svuotava dentro Yuto, e pochi secondi dopo era collassato su di lui, cosciente della sensazione appiccicosa tra di loro e di quella dentro il più piccolo. Ma niente di tutto quello importava. Non era assolutamente pronto a muoversi, né pensava che lo sarebbe stato presto. Poteva a malapena ricordare di essere mai venuto in modo così intenso o di essersi sentito così esausto dopo.

“Stai bene?” chiese a Yuto, e sentì il suo petto muoversi per una risata.

“Più che bene.” rispose, sicuro. Hikaru riuscì a sollevarsi leggermente, e lo baciò.

“Ottimo.” commentò. “Non riesco proprio a ricordarmi perché fossi così nervoso. Avrei dovuto immaginare che sarebbe andato tutto bene.” scrollò le spalle, sorridendo. “Sono con te.”

La lieve risata di Yuto si trasformò in una aperta; spinse Hikaru per invertire le posizioni, e finì contro di lui, la testa comoda sul petto del più grande.

“Non ho mai avuto sdolcinatezze dopo il sesso.” lo prese in giro. “Vedi? Ti tocca la mia prima volta con quello, almeno.”

Hikaru si sarebbe offeso, se il più piccolo non l’avesse baciato prontamente, mormorando contro le sue labbra quanto fosse stato meraviglioso.

“Ti fermi?” gli chiese poi, non curandosi di nascondere la speranza nella voce.

“Non potrei muovermi anche se volessi.” rispose Yuto. “E non voglio.” aggiunse, sorridendo e dandogli un bacio sul collo. “Penso che abbiamo finito con gli appuntamenti nei ristoranti. Questa versione mi sta benissimo. La prossima volta possiamo vederci da me, ho proprio voglia di pizza.” gli disse, poi sbadigliò e si stiracchiò un poco, accoccolandosi meglio contro di lui e chiudendo gli occhi.

“Bene. Questo mi serve proprio.” gli disse il più grande, abbassandosi a dargli un bacio sulla fronte, per poi chiudere anche lui gli occhi.

Cercò di tenere la mente libera mentre cedeva al sonno, ma davvero non poteva.

E, più di tutto, non poteva ricordarsi di essere stato nervoso, all’inizio.

Prima volta o no, non importava davvero.

Era stato comunque perfetto. Ovviamente.


End file.
